Different devices and different circumstances are required during different manufacturing sub-processes for a substrate, and the substrate should be transported several times in the whole manufacturing process. A robot hand often acts as a transporting device in the present transporting process. The liquid crystal panel is supported on the forks of the robot hand when it is transported. The mounting structure of the forks is similar with a hanging structure. However, the substrate is generally made from glass, and is easy to be damaged or shattered due to the vibration of the forks during the transporting. The vibration of the forks is hard to be measured, and more difficult to be monitored real-timely. Only if a large numbers of substrates are broken during the transporting, the operators may be drawn attention to adjust the transporting device. In this case, a great deal of time, manpower, material and money may haven been consumed before the adjustment, and thus making great influence to the capacity of the substrate.